A New Healer, Dark Illusion, and the Wolf
by Trickster's-Advocate
Summary: REDONE The daughters of the previous trio of mages have joined the wonderfully insane school of Hogwarts. Neat huh? Chaos, magic, love, fun, insantity, blah blah blah happens mmkay? chapter eight up
1. Introduction

**Missa: and the recreating begins**

**Megan: Sucks to be you **

_Thinking_

_SPELLS_

"_Mind Speak"_

Specific word

Introduction 

"Hahahaha, finally I can get those brat's kids for always ruining my plans!" The Dark Sorceress smiles wickedly. She finally found the solution to her long hours of planning.

She must team up with another who also is having a hard time with brats. Lord Voldemort didn't know it yet, but he will help her victory. The Dark Sorceress smiled evilly again. This time it would be successful.

She knew that the Three Mages of Avalon's children would go to this school called Hogwarts but that school seems more locked up than the gateway to Avalon.

"I will get them this time!" she yells into the darkness, her animal teeth bared and her green snake eyes glared at the nearest guard. "Get my foreseeing pool." She says coolly. The Dark Sorceress regains her figure with a quick flick of her blonde hair. Her lightning streak kept behind one ear.

"Let's see what I'm up against." She smiles again. She gave one last cackle into the darkness.

"Mmmmaaaaah…" I let a forever lasting yawn escape my lips. I wake up slowly and start to blink rapidly. A moan next to me made me jump. I look under the green covers and find a rather unusual husky. He's my dog of course and his bronze and creamy white fur waves at me when he kicks. Also a pair of bronze wings stuck out from his shoulders.

My jewel around my neck glows slightly as it hits Tucker's gold jewel in his color. My jewel was round with brown and green colors always swirling inside it. I found mine in the magic glade.

"Ow! Tucker wake up." I try to yell but a croaky voice takes place. "_W-what?_" he asks. "Time to wake up." I reply. Already I was heading to my closet in search for some clothes. I grab a pair of blue jeans and a plain black shirt from the fairly large closet.

On the wall hung a mirror. Looking into it I check my tan face. My untidy long black hair and light brown eyes stared back. I'm half Native American, so it being the summer made me even darker.

You probably want to know who I am, right? I'm Melissa Char'day, a girl who has amazing powers. I discovered them two years ago when I was fourteen. I am still learning though, it's rather hard. I have the ability to transform into any animal. Mystical or normal. Pretty neat if you ask me.

I'm not bragging but I can't help but be thankful. I also can control a little bit of earth. Only barely though.

Of course I'm not the only unusual person around. My friends, Rachael and Lena, have abilities too. Rachael is an illusionist. Not only an illusionist but one that shows only your fears and can even make them happen. Lena has a knack for potions and water. It isn't like some witch potion but- no, wait it is. It's a rather odd ability but she knows how to make any potion.

Her water power is low in power like mine.

What's even weirder is that my mom and theirs know each other before we were born and what's weirder is that we get along. It's not as weird as magic I suppose though it's still weird.

My mom inherited a preserve and now takes care of it and the many creatures in it. It use to be barely known but it then spread and now it's like Glacier National Park. I have the job of tours though, not fun unless you like people. Which I don't.

The home next to it my parents turned into a 'barn' for some of the more domesticated animals or ones that are ill. We live in the Ravenswood Manor which rocks by the way.

I blow out the remaining lit candles and open the large window from next to my bed. Sighing as a warm breeze hits my face. My view was of the forest and I could see mostly everything. The city faced the other side of the house.

"Melissa! It's time for breakfast!" mom calls loudly from the first floor. Her yelling ability is scary. I have no idea how it reaches the third floor. On the last and fourth floor is a room no ones aloud in but her and her friends. Talk about privacy.

"Tucker, fold in your wings and please keep quiet." I plead to my dog. He smiles a doggish smile. "_You know I will._" I just glare, not trusting him one bit.

Running down the spiraling staircases with Tucker behind I can't help but pant. That's a lot of steps! "Good morning." Mom smiles from her seat while she enjoys her pancakes with the newspaper. Dad, also known as Zachariah, was making pancakes on the old stove and smiled a greeting, "Nice of you to make your presence here."

"Haha, you're so funny." I smirk, taking a seat with a plate in hand. "Pancakes please." I ask him. He rolls his brown eyes and plops a stack of pancakes on it. I give a squeal of glee and grab the syrup bottle happily. Tucker was taking another nap at my feet next to mom's big dog, Dreamer.

"Once your done eating could you please do the chores?" mom says from next to me. She took a sip of her cappuccino and glanced at me once from the newspaper.

"Sure, if I must." I say, giving dad a look of 'do I?'.

"You must." He teases, flipping a pancake with grace. I groan silently and continue to eat the delicious pancakes. Once done I head outside.

My chores are mostly outdoor chores and I like it that way. I have to care for all the animals in the barn, refill bird feeders, take care of the garden, and sometimes mow.

Tucker already was running ahead of me, snapping at some rabbits near by. I walk in the brown house turned barn and smile at the greetings of hoots, growls, whinnies, ect. From the animals. "Hey guys!" I smile. Grabbing random animal food I get to work.

Grooming, feeding, watering, healing, and petting takes a lot out of you. I had to do the rest though so that Lena and Rachael could come over. Though even if I didn't finish they probably would anyway.

After an hour of garden work I heave a sigh of relief and glance at Tucker. He was playing in the grass where a doe her baby were eating. They paid no attention, knowing they were in haven even if he was there. Tucker, seeing that I'm done, pounces onto me playfully.

"Great, now I'm even more covered in dirt!" I pretend to scowl. "_Ah, don't be that way._" He whimpers. I grin widely, running back to the house with him right at my heals.

"I beat you!" I laugh loudly. He scowls. "_I let you win!_"

"You're such a little lair!" I tease. We make our way to the large living room where mom and her friends were in an intense conversation. I stand at the door silently and press and ear to the doorway. "We have to tell them someday!" says Emily, Rachael's mom. "It's bad enough they don't have any guides!" says Kara, Lena's mom.

"Just a little longer, they'll be so angry…" mom says fiercely. "You were always angry at your parents, Adriane, maybe it's passed down." My dad jokes most likely to lighten the mood. With the silence I'm guessing mom glared at him.

"_Melissa's at the door._" An unfamiliar voice says. They hush suddenly. Embarrassed but I tried to keep looking innocent and naïve. I walk into the awesome room and smile widely with Tucker next to me. "Hey everybody, figuring out if your going out tomorrow?" I ask.

Kara's large pet cat, Lyra, stared at me, with an almost knowing look. I shift uncomfortably in the silence when Kara laughs. "Of course, they want to watch a boring movie again!" she smiles. Everyone nods slowly with weird fake smiles.

Emily held her talented ferret closely and was blushing madly. She looked guilty. Being the good kid I am I leave. "See you guys later, I'm gonna call Lena and Rachael over."

"Bye sweetie," says my mom. Dreamer, Ozzie, and Ariel (Emily's turquoise and purple snow owl) gave me the same stare as Lyra. What in the world were they talking about?

**Missa: Short yet simple. Next is 'The Letter' and we get to meet Lena and Rachael! And most likely more.**

**Megan: Whoot! **

**Missa: oO I thought you didn't support this.**

**Megan: I don't but the look on your face was worth the whoot.**

**Missa: -whacks head with stick- grr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missa: I'm so happy I'm redoing this, I hated it for so long ;-; so sorry but I knew I could do better.**

**Megan: A lot better**

**Missa: Don't make me kill you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hp series or the Avalon series but I do own my characters (not those from the ones above)**

**Chapter One: The Letter**

Tucker and I raced once more up the stairs, he won. I went to the wooden computer desk and found my cell phone on the top. I got it from my birthday. Dialing Lena's number first and hummed a small tune before she answered.

"Hello?" came her girly voice.

"Hey, it's me Missa. You have to come over quick! I have some recent news." I reply. I hear the distant voices of her other friends. The clichés as I call them. Lena whines a little before saying. "Sure, but what excuse can I say to them?"

"There's an injured animal that needs you but won't let anyone else near. I know they will wanna come too." I say, bitterly adding the last.

Her other friends make me a bit squeamish.

"Alrighty, be there in a flash!" she says happily and hangs up. Next was Rachael. She was reading a book with her bond, Willow the black cat.

The results were almost the same but Rachael came earlier than Lena. She walked in with Willow tightly in her freckled arms. She was the splitting image of her mother but had short straight hair. Rachael wore a brown shirt with an image of a gold Celtic tree on it. Also were her worn out shorts and tennis shoes.

"Hey Missa!" she says cheerfully, her black bag hung beside her. Inside were her books of witchcraft, fantasies, and animal care most likely.

"Let's wait till Lena gets here. You know I hate repeating myself." I say hurriedly, running to the kitchen. She ran behind with her bag hitting her legs. "I do know."

Lena came walking like a peacock into the kitchen later. We were already digging into a half gallon of strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

On her shoulder was a small bird, a amber and brown bird that did not blend Lena's sweater and white skirt. The bird's name is Aura and happens to be a miniature phoenix.

Aura and Lena both love the color pink. Actually the worship the color. She can't make fire nor can she heal with her tears. She can sing a beautiful tune that Lena can not, though. Aura has dark brown feathers that are tipped with fiery amber. She has gold eyes, except the black pupil and has black talons. She's a very sweet bird that also had a ruffle of black feathers on her head.

Lena had a pink and black shoulder bag on her that held her healing potions and her many girlie stuff. The bag alone makes me cringe.

"Hey Lena!" I say with a mouth full of ice cream. "Hey guys!" she smiles her million dollar smile. She flips her long blonde hair like her mother before sitting down.

"What's the news?" she asks, grabbing a spoon. Her brilliant green blue eyes stare at us with a mouthful of ice cream. I explain my parent's conversation to them. Rachael looks at her spoon with wonder. "I wonder who that voice was." She says mostly to herself.

"What on earth does 'we have to tell them' meant?" Lena says, obviously we knew they were talking about us. "No idea…" I reply, eating a big chunk of cheesecake. "We should heal the newcomers first then finish this discussion. It's most likely not as important as that weird discussion." Rachael says stubbornly.

"Maybe or maybe not." I say back but we all go to the Portal Field with Lena's potions.

As if on cue the portal opens with Elaine helping new arrivers. Elaine is a Sepilen, a creature from the Southern Plains of Aldenmor. Mostly she resembles a red elk but she has a red fox tail and thick paws. Her bones are similar to steel so it's hard to beat her.

She led them gently to the field into a line. "_Here's the newcomers, friends._" Elaine says in her gentle voice. Sepilens are known for their motherly personality so it's no wonder their so loved.

"Thanks Elaine, could you do one more favor?" Rachael asks. "_Yes?_" Elaine replies.

"We need you to care for the kids for a short while," I say, "That would be so generous!" She nods at me and walks to the many youngsters. Lena hurries to the nearest injured creature. I shudder slightly at the glowing green ooze on the Pegasus. The black fire scares me a tad.

Lena took a clear bottle of silver liquids inside. She pets the Pegasus calmly, "I need you to open your mouth for me." It's so hard to believe that this pink loving cheerleader could be serious.

He opens his horse like mouth and Lena applies two drops onto his tongue. The black fire was gone soon and any cut marks healed. "Next please." She calls loudly. A little quiffle waddled forward. They are so cute, aren't they?

Rachael and I kept busy in getting food and water to others. Elaine was nuzzling the sick infants lovingly. So adorable!

After an hour or more Lena smiles her million dollar smile. "Thank you great healer!" an animal says dramatically. "Yes, we are ever so grateful!" says another. "It was nothing." She waves her hand quickly. Lena can be such a showoff.

Tucker came running to me. "_The magic glade is a waiting._" He wags his tail furiously, wings twitching. "Fine, lead the way." I get up from feeding a baby jeeran. Getting up we head over to the glade. Everyone soon were happy and running, galloping, waddling, ect all over the place.

"Let's leave these guys to settle into Ravenswood. Wanna go take a swim in the Swan Lake. Since it's the closest." Rachael suggests. Swan lake was the closest and it was a hot day…

"Sure, Lena probably has a swimsuit in her bag anyway. She nods happily. "You wanna come too, Elaine?" I ask the resting seppilen. "_Why not, I could go for a quick swim._" She gets up and follows us out. We wouldn't be missed for a while

At the lake we settled in finely. Lena was on a stylish towel of moons and stars. She had sun block on, magazines out, and music playing loudly. No wonder animals don't come near her all the time. I ran back to the mansion to fetch myself and Rachael a swimsuit. I grabbed my older black one top and she probably wanted her old plum one.

We slipped in quickly and ran back to find Lena how she was. It gets so hard to hold in a laugh sometimes. Elaine was next to Lena. Both were basking in the sun.

Rachael swam with Tucker near the bottom because Willow, like any cat, feared water. I swam everywhere and chased the many fish. The water was warm from the sun and did it feel good. I sigh in the water and quickly regret it. I sucked in water!

I swam quickly up and coughed up the water. "Ack! Never suck in water guys." I pant out. Lena laughed loudly at me. How sweet of her. Rachael and Tucker surface, giving me a questioning look.

"What's the matter, Missa?" she asks.

"I sucked in water is all. Hurts terribly." I choke out, rubbing my sore throat.

Tucker turns his head upward quickly. "_What's that up there?_" We immediately look up at the blue sky. A brown speck, growing bigger at the minute, soared down. It turned out to be a small barn owl. It lands on Elaine's antlers softly, peering at us all. Elaine blinks then shakes her antlers to shake him off. Didn't work.

"What's that on its leg?" Lena points at the envelope. Aura grabs it with her beak and gives it to be. We huddle up to see it. It was really thick. It was addressed;

Ms. Melissa, Lena, and Rachael

Ravenswood manor,

Stone Hill Pennsylvania

Main Road

I read it out loud.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, ect.)

Dear Melissa Char' day, Rachael Fletcher, and Lena Davies,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms Begin on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. You will have to go on the train Platform 9 ¾. Some days you can go to Hogsmeade, a town near by, so please have a parent or guardian in the Letter say you can go.

Each of you is required to have:

Three sets of plain black robes.

One pair of gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter coat, silver fastenings

One cauldron

A set of glass or crystal phials

One telescope

A broom of your choose

And may bring your bond, cat, owl, or toad

Yours Sincerely

_Minerva McGonagall _

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

In another piece of parchment was;

Dear Melissa Char' day, Rachael Fletcher, and Lena Davies,

Please note that the new school year will start on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at exactly eleven o' clock. Your tickets are also in the envelope.

Third years and above are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parents or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Rachael takes another glance at the owl's foot. There was also something else on its foot. "Take a look at this." She told us. We look at the old pouch in her hand. Inside was green powder.

"This could be something from something evil. Remember that one mirror you found, Lena?" I say, studying it closely. She nods and blushes madly. The mirror wasn't exactly friendly. "How can it? It from _Professor McGonagall_" Lena then says matter-of-factly. We both just stare at her.

"True," Rachel says with the biggest hit of sarcasm, "but even if we went, how would we get supplies?" We all look at the owl. The owl seemed to be worn out, but it flapped its wings and walked up to my shoulder. Elaine stares at it, "_Wonder why you're going to this 'Hogwarts'…_" she says mostly to herself.

I slowly look up. "You don't plan on staying there, do ya?" To my surprise it then spoke to us. "They heard you talk to animals so they let me help you get your supplies" it said, blinking its big eyes at us.

Rachael flips through the letters, a doubtful expression as she read through them. "Okay… so where do we go? No one around here supplies cauldrons or wands."

"Well it took a long time for me to fly here from London. I don't plan on going so soon." says the owl. Lena grins widely at us, a cheerful yet questionable look. "We're going to London? Ah!" she screams, hopping around us all.

"That's not decided yet." I say to her sternly. She looks crestfallen for a split second then turns to the owl. "This isn't a trick, right?" Lena peers at the small brown owl hopefully.

"Of course not! Why should it be?" he fluffs up his feathers roughly. "We haven't been in good terms with strange items as you can tell." Rachael fills him in. "Most likely." The owl agrees. "Now if you don't mind, we should get your supplies quick while there's a sale."

"Sale?" Lena looks fondly at the owl. "What sale?"

"They have a sale for a week in the wizarding world; most don't realize it because it's so crowded and rushing." He replies. "Just a week? How weird…" Lena says, pondering the logic in it.

"Should we call the dragonets, then?" Rachael asks Lena. "Sure, why not?" she smiles.

"No, no. Professor McGonagall wants you to test out the floo powder first." He points with his talon to the bag Rachael discovered. "What's 'flu' powder?" I ask, giving the bag a not so gentle poke. "Watch it!" he flails at me. "Not a pinch is to be wasted!"

"What is it?" I repeat, scowling angrily.

He scowls back but replies. "Floo powder usually is made for those wizarding families because underage wizards aren't aloud to Apparate yet. It's a way of travel with fire places. You just take a pinch, walk into a fire place, make sure yours elbows are tucked in, and say the place you want to go clearly"

"Sounds simple enough." Lena says. "Why tuck your elbows in?" I ask.

"You could lose a limb that way." I gulp loudly. "Here's a question. Do they have the same money system? On here it says that the books may cost an extra 'sickle'." Rachael asks while holding the paper up to him. "Yes, you don't have the same money system. Don't know why really, never cared. Headmaster Dumbledore asks to exchange your American-Muggle money for our British-Wizard money."

"Again, simple." I say to Lena. She nods happily, "I wonder what the clothes are like!" she says excitedly.

"You probably won't like them," I say, "Wizarding clothes aren't the latest fashion." I tease. She huffs at me. I smile a fake innocence at her. "Now, if you would be so kind, get your money for I have a tight schedule." The owl says. Elaine smiles an elkish grin. "_Better crack that piggy bank of yours, Missa._"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about Oinker!" I point an accusing finger at the Seppilin then blush. "Oinker?" Rachael asks, raising an eyebrow. "Um…"

"Don't worry guys, I have my money." Lena smiles, "I can get mine thanks." I reply sourly. She sometimes can't help but brag at her amount of money sometimes. "May I borrow some? I don't get my allowance till Friday." Rachael grins nervously.

"Lena can." I smile wickedly then turn to Elaine.

"Elaine," she turns her great head at me. "_Yes?"_

"Take care of the others while we're gone, alright?" I ask sweetly. "_It's a pleasure too." _She smiles another elkish grin. Getting up, she shakes her fox tail and gallops off into the woods. "Let's go to my room." I suggest.

They get up and gather the stuff. Tucker kneels at the owl so he can get on. The owl, being exhausted, hops on after he picks up the letters and pouch.

We run (Aura flies) to the manor swiftly for sixteen year olds. The owl clutches Tucker brown color tightly, accidentally crumpling the letters.

We snuck past the living room where my parents still haven't left. "Thankfully I have a fire place in my room. That is needed, right?" I ask the owl as we enter my room. "Indeed it is." He answers. I mutter, "Good" and put my clothes over my bathing suit. I was still damp despite the warm air run we went through. So my clothes kind of stuck to me.

Rachael did the same, making a face as it stuck to her too.

"I guess we go to Diagon Alley?" Lena says as she read the letter once more. Rachael held the bag of floo powder with astonishment still. I'm going to have a tough time saying that Diagon Alley...

The fire place was at the other side of the room. I walk boldly to it. "So who goes first?" I ask to them. They shuffle their feet. "Owl, you'll come with me." I command, not ask, command. "W-what?" he falls over Tucker. "You heard me; you'll have less of a flight if we go to London." I say.

I can be nice.

I grab my own brown shoulder bag with a withered hawk's feather on the strap. Mom gave it too me from her Grandmother. "Let's go." I say, getting into the fire place. On the outside I must look pretty bold to jump into something so foreign but my knees felt like water.

Taking the floo powder with a nervous hand and the other holding the bag and owl I cough at the dust. "Good luck," Rachael says. I crack a half smile, "Thanks."

"Keep hold of me tight now, remember to throw the powder at the ground, don't think too much." The owl advices me. I give a nod and yell a bit too loudly, "Diagon Alley" disappear in flash of green fire. There was then a silence from my room. "Is she dead?" Lena says pointing at where I once stood. Rachael gives her a look.

Spinning wildly I become sick. I close my eyes at once when many different fire places unravel in front of me. Things slow down so I take a peek. I spot a rather unusual fire place. Getting closer it's a book store of some sort. It seems the owl wasn't lying.

I fly out of the fire place and smack into someone. He makes a funny noise as I fall on him. He has a frenzy of black hair and wore a coat like everyone else. I hear a crack and see broken glasses. A wave of guilt floods me. I get up and grab his broken glasses.

Blinking I get a better look at the pale, thin boy. He looked my age and behind him was a giant man with black shaggy hair and big. He wore a patched up coat with many pockets that some that wiggled.

"I'm so _very _sorry" I said while lending him a hand. "It's okay" He says. He brushes himself off. "Flu powder?" He asks kindly. "Yeah" I nod, blushing at his amazing green eyes. My own eyes had a funny feeling in them at the moment.

People were looking at us. I glare at them, and the funny feeling increases. What in the world? I had no time to think of it for I got knocked into the face by two bodies and a dog.

"_Hey, Missa_!" Tucker wags his tail at everyone. Lena and Aura were brushing themselves off quickly. "That flu powder needs a little work…" she grumbles. The big man turns around at us. "Who ar' yer girls?" He asks politely.

"We're people!" Rachael laughs giddily. "Can we do that again?" she asks excitedly. She thought that was fun?

**Missa: yeah! Another chapter done! Isn't that great? See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missa: Just so everyone knows, I've changed the characters a lot and I changed who Rachael is based on (cause the girl became a bitch )**

_**Chapter Two: The Weasley's**_

"What are your names?" the boy asks. I blink rapidly for a moment, still in a daze. "I'm Melissa Char'day." I say quickly and start to blush a deep shade of red. "I'm Lena Davies, nice to meet ya!" she says once she brushes the last of coal. "Rachael Fletcher, who are you?"

"Harry Potter," he flinches slightly as if expecting a weird response. I raise an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, Harry." I grin. He sighs with relief and turns to his bigger friend. "This here is Hagrid; he's a great friend of mine."

"Pleasure, ladies." The big man gives a wink at us. Rachael gives a silly smile, "What's it like to hug you?" she giggles. Hagrid let's a loud laugh out. "She's something alright!" She sure is…

The weird feeling in my eyes left quickly. I was happy till Tucker, Aura, and Willow had to leave the shop but Hagrid went with them thankfully.

Grabbing our books we soon realize we had no wizard money. I go once more boldly to the witch at the cash register. Harry was watching us as we pulled our muggle money out.

"Ma'am." I ask loudly, getting her attention immediately. Her glasses fell to her nose which she pushed up nervously. "Yes, dear?"

"We have only American-muggle money. How do we switch it?" I ask. The woman laughs kindly. "Could you hand to me, please?" I give it to her and she takes her wand from a pocket and taps my money. Gold, silver, and bronze coins replaced green dollar bills. "There you go, she smiles."

"What spell is that?" Harry asks from behind me. I jump up, surprised at his stealth. "INCANTIOM deary." The witch smiles at him. He nods. "You'll need that spell if you want to buy things." He says with another smile.

We left with our books and went to find some robes, gloves, any other essential clothing. I had to use the spell on all my money and so did Lena. Buying the clothes was fun for Lena until I showed her the requirements again. She frowned at how limited the clothing is going to be.

After so much walking and shopping we stop at an ice cream parlor. We set our arm loads of school supplies at the nearest table.

The flavors were very odd. I took a Chocolate Fudge Swirl to be safe. Rachael grabbed something that resembled cookie dough and peanut butter ice cream. Lena and Harry both got a raspberry delight, except he had it with something called a 'chocolate frog'.

"They're not real frogs, are they?" I ask as he munches on it. "No, just a spell. Besides the card is a bonus." He holds a Merlin one. The picture moves. Oooh. We discovered that at the cauldron shop. Scared the crap out of Tucker.

Hagrid finishes his Chocolate Marshmallow Enchantment. Smacking his lips he says to us, "Must be off, 'Arry, ladies. I have a errand I gotta do. See you at Hogwarts." He walks away, leaving a very sad Rachael.

"I'm gonna miss him…" I pat her shoulder and eat away my ice cream.

Soon we finish up and the owl (who fell asleep in my bag) told us we had to go. "One minute!" I say. I grabbed a pen and wrote a letter to the school since the letter said we should. Don't know why though…

I tie the letter and left over floo powder to the owl. "There you go, have a good flight."

"Aren't you going to keep the floo powder?" he inquires. "No way, that's evil that is! Nuhuh!" Lena says loudly. "What she said…" Rachael points her thumb at her.

"See you then." With that the owl takes off.

Harry turns to us. "Since your leaving I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to meet the rest of my friends."

"Sure, where are they?" I ask. "Not here, but I go over to their house for the summer and thought we could help you get use to wizardry. I still don't get it." He explains.

"Sure! Can you pick us up on the… twentieth of August?" Lena says, acting like she's on one of her dates. She's a weird when it comes to boys, if you haven't noticed. "Sure, I'll use their new car," he smiles inwardly, "They might come to."

"That's okay we'll just say we have to go early to our 'boarding school'…" Rachael smiles oddly.

"Well, bye Harry!" I say. Lena looks at us, "Can we have the D' flies get us home?"

"Yeah, sure" I remember the fall. Lena calls out to them. "D' flies, front and center!" Suddenly we heard a familiar popping sound.

POP, POP, POP

Then appeared the little dragons; yellow Goldie, red Fiona, and orange Blaze, blue Fred, and purple Barney. "Okay guys make a portal to the preserve!" Lena orders. "OKEE DOKEE LEENEE!" They say (at the same time…) and start spinning a portal.

The portal stops spinning and shows the inside of my room. They go in with their things and I wave at Harry, "I can't wait!" I smile and they drag me in. I see Harry waving back then the portal closes on his shocked yet cute face.

Did I say cute?

No… Anyway…

"I can hardly wait!" Rachael bounces up and down. "Me neither." I sigh dreamily. They all look at me weirdly. "What?" Lena gives a giggle. As if she knows.

Dreaming…

_I'm running in a forest. I don't recognize anything. The trees were different, the aura, and the noises. I keep tripping. I don't have my power. I'm as weak as any other human._

_And I'm not alone._

_A werewolf leaps onto me. It doesn't bite me yet. I'm screaming for help but nothing comes out. I finally kick the werewolf off and it howls into my ears. Then I see more werewolves come from behind the trees. Their wolf like snouts dripping with salvia. They glare viscously at me with their red eyes. They have the figure of a human but are covered in fur and have wolf legs, eyes, ears, teeth, claws, and tail. They all pounce on me but not one bites me yet. All of them start yelping and run off. _

_I look at who it is and see Harry. "Harry!" I cry with relief. He smiles at me and walks over to me. Thinking I'm saved I run at him and embrace. He then seems to be transforming into a werewolf!_ _Growling at me he seeks his new found fangs deep into my neck. He runs off. I form into one of them. I jump at the real me and-_

I wake up sweaty and panting. I see that I am in my home. Moonlight pours into my room, lighting it up. Tucker looks up at me from the bed. "Something wrong?" He asks, tilting his blonde head.

"No… just a- just a dream…" I manage to say. At the sound of his snores I know he's asleep. Sighing I pull the covers over my head. Hopefully it was just a dream.

It's the day when we go with Harry! I'm so excited. I had to tell mom that this whole thing was just a boarding school for smart people like me. Or smarter people.

Thankfully business was good and I got money for Hogsmeade which I turned into wizard money. Also I got all the school items (and a bit more…) bathroom products, some muggle clothes, cd player, cds, my many books, and my art journals. Also I had many of the library books and magical items.

My personal favorite is the Twilight Gem. It gives advice that always works. Always follow its advice. It's the shape of a sun and says the advice in your head. Pretty sweet.

All is good.

Tucker has his dog food and water bowl, his personal blanket and pillow. All fit into the trunk perfectly. Though it is heavy to lift. Elaine would be coming too but she had to go by the portal. Poor dear can't be on the train with us.

Rachael and Lena were with and their stuff. She was combing Willow's sleek black hair lovingly. Lena held Aura up, examining her black talons. "Your good to go!" she smiles and hugs the phoenix.

Huffing and puffing down the many staircases we half drag, half carry the heavy suitcases downstairs.

I wipe my sweating forehead and sigh happily. "Thank god that's over with-" My mom suddenly lifts me off my feet with a bear hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!" she wails into my ear loudly.

"I'm gonna be here on the holidays!" I squeak out. She lets go and tears fall from her brown eyes. "Still..." She sniffs. I readjust my falling wand in my pocket quickly. My new wand is ten inches, cedar, with a gryphon feather.

(Rachael had an eleven inches, oak, and with a sea dragon scale. Lena's wand is a nine inch, dogwood, with a nymph's hair.)

I give her a smile but then dad gives me a bigger hug. I can tell I'm going purple. "I feel- death taking me- away…" I gag out in fake drama. "Sorry dear." He smirks and ruffles his sandy blonde hair nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I reassure him. He shrugs but I can tell he'll miss me just as much as mom.

The door bell rings from behind. Lena rushes to the door and opens it wide open. "Hey Harry!" I hear her say loudly. I snap my head at the door and see the cute wizard. Did I say cute? I meant sophisticated! That makes it better…

"Hello Lena, are you guys ready to leave?" he asks from the door way. Rachael rushes to them with her bag and cat in hand. "Hello everybody!" she smiles wide. Is Hagrid with him or something? I walk over, as did mom and dad, and spot four male red heads in funny looking clothes.

Finding the youngest one that seems to be Harry's age, I think that's his friend. Should be. "He's your friend you were talking about?" I ask, staring at Ron. "Yeah, are you guys ready to go?" he replies.

"Yep, just need some help with the luggage is all."

They come in, greet my parents, and help get the heavy trunks into the car. I was surprised that it all fit. I ask Harry and he tells me that Ron's father put a spell on it so it can fit as many things as you want. In the back of my mind I want to stuff an elephant in the car to see what happens.

I wave bye to my parents and hop into the car (which happens to fit all of us still.)

"Sorry kids, your mum won't allow it to fly nor be invisible anymore." He says, receiving sighs and boos from Fred and George. The man suddenly had a twinkle in his eye. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her." He smiles. I laugh softly as we turn to a solitary road.

By a press of a button Mr. Weasely turns the car and everyone inside invisible. I panic for a second, not seeing myself. I panic once more when I start going upward quickly. I heard cheerful sounds from the back but none from Rachael and Lena. We were quite new to this experience.

After a while we relax and enjoy the view. As long as the trip is, it sure is entertaining. Fred and George played many pranks on Ron, making it hard to not to laugh whenever you didn't want them to get caught. Harry also had a hard time.

"So… when do we get there?' Rachael asks shyly. "Very soon, ladies." Mr. Weasely chuckles. "Good, I can't feel my butt!" Lena complains. "Don't talk about your butt in public, Lena…" I beg of her.

"Why not?" she asks. I twitch unknowingly, "Why? Because it's gross." I snarl. "No one wants to know about your butt!" I yell.

"She sure is mental. Did you pick her up at Nockturn Alley?" Ron whispers to Harry. I send him a glare but ignore it completely.

I tap the side door impatiently. I felt safe but my untrusting nerve kept kicking in. I couldn't stand this. Waiting to see if they would attack or perhaps they were right, I am going to Hogwarts. Even though the truth I believe it was a bit far fetched.

The truth seems to be right. Far off appeared an odd looking house. It was built to tall but yet it looks stable, despite it being tilted. It had a lovely garden surrounding it. It's so different yet it resembles a very homey feeling. Like visiting Grandpa's farm. (A/N I say that often since my grandpa has a farm, 'kay?)

A plump little woman with dirty hands from gardening was greeting us at the front. She had a cheery smile and wore an outrageous looking outfit. It was adorned with different types of overlapping fabric and two grubby looking boots.

"Hello, dearies. I'm Mrs. Weasley, Pleasure to meet you all. A pleasure indeed." She smiles wider. I smile back, restraining Tucker from sniffing her.

"Hi there!" Lena half says half yells. She seems to have fallen out of the car since she was face down in the dirt. "Lena, you okay?"

Rachael asks quietly from behind her. "Knot weally…" Lena squeaks out.

I observe the well fitted home before grabbing my things. "Lovely place you have here." Rachael says quietly, holding Willow rather tightly. All the Weasley's faces turn a rather strange red hue suddenly. Mrs. Weasely chuckles, "How sweet of you, dear!" Though the comment is well like, I suspect.

We grab our things and move into the house. The trip up the stairs isn't an easy one. I look around the room. It belonged to Ron's little sister 'Ginny'. Still in shock from all the movie pans and silverware I slowly take the room in.

Ginny's room is barely girly. A raggedy bed and dresser were neat and tidy but there is another floor above the room. Strange crystals dangled on thin strings below, catching the light. An unsteady looking stairway leads to it. That was where a pile of books, a weird popping sound from a cauldron, and what appears to be a small desk. Other than that posters of all sizes took over the walls except on the windows.

"Amazing…" Rachael stares at the stairs. Another redhead appears. A girl with rather stylish yet cheap looking clothes blinks at us. "I didn't know they were here!" she yells down the hall. "Of course they are!" Mrs. Weasely yells back.

"Scary how her voice travels…" Lena says while unpacking on the floor. "Hello, your Ginny I assume?" I ask with a wide smile. "Yep, I brought an old mattress." She shrugs. "Mom'll kill us if she continues to bring people here. Thankfully Fred and George are leaving soon."

"Why?" Lena asks. "They're going on a trip?" Ginny shakes her head. "Nope, they found an apartment to share close to their shop."

"Shop?" Rachael and I say in union. "They didn't tell you? Well, they have a joke shop. Amazing place, truly it it." She lays the mattress down with extra blankets.

"You'll see it once we go to Diagon Alley. Now come on, dinner will be ready soon." She runs down the hallway. We follow down, talking excitedly. Harry and Ron were being tested on in the living room, it seems. Ron has a large purple eye while Harry was scratching like crazy.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasely shouts. The two twins turn to her slowly. "Yes, mum?" they say. "Don't test on your brother or on Harry. We've got all those gnomes outside for a reason!" she waves a wooden spoon in her face.

Rachael follows Mrs. Weasely out the doorway with Willow trotting behind. "So, need help with the cooking?" she asks.

Big no.

Rachael Fletcher cannot cook or ever will cook. As much as she tries it will fail. That is her curse. Thankfully mine is just uncoordinated but at least my cookies don't look like alien eggs. Very soon I smelt smoke and heard shouts of surprise. "She'll never learn…" I shake my head and sit on the couch between Lena and Harry.

"So… how's your eye, Ron?" I ask as he pokes his purple eye into place. "I'm a bit surprised I could touch it." He smiles, rubbing his normal eye. "Wonder why it turned purple." Lena says.

"Good question, Lena, why did it turn purple?" Fred inquires. "These candies are the source of it." He held up a bag of red candies. We placed a spell on it to enlarge but also to match the color that matches the person." George says. "So why is it that Ron's eye was purple?" Fred says to himself, giving Ron a smile.

"Leave me alone!" Ron wails. Lena pats his shoulder. "There, there, girlie boy." He glares at her but she keeps smiling. "So why do we have these feather thingies?" Lena asks, dwindling one between her fingers.

"Um, you write with it." Harry answers. She stops immediately. "Say what?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "That's why you bought the ink." Harry says. "I thought that was some liquid goo." Rachael says. Willow meows in agreement. Aura let a loud chirp out from Lena's shoulder.

"No pens?" Lena mutters. "No pens, Lena…" I pat her shoulder symthetically. I hear Ron mutter to Harry, "What's a pen?" which Harry promptly started to explain.

"How do you write with these!?" she yells hysterically, right into my ear. "Um, Lena, bit loud?" I ask, rubbing a finger into my ear. "Sorry… Can't control the volume of my voice." She says rather quietly.

Other than that it was still a loud, childish talk. Lots of the twin's items were thrown at us. It was like a food fight, but worse.

Later we hear Mrs. Weasely yell for dinner. Mr. Weasely and Rachael were serving onto the very long table outside. I noted that a few of the meats were a bit burned. Most likely Rachael's fault. We took our places and dug into the food.

The following days were loud and fun filled. At night we had a bit to ourselves and that's when I started to fiddle with my cleansweep broom.

It was a day when Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were out. (A/N the Order of the Phoenix, remember?) Fred and George were still at there Joke Shop. I couldn't believe the never finished school. I don't think Mrs. Weasely could either still, judging by how she snaps at them if they bring up their new job.

Rachael and Lena were with the guys, grooming the animals most likely. I brought out the cheap broom and was just staring at it. Harry suggested we get one at the Broom Shop.

Tucker sat next to me in the grass. "How do we start this thing?" I ask him. He looks up slightly, "_No idea_." I sigh loudly in the very still air.

Instead I practice transforming. Concentrating hard, my stone shining a light green I turn into a clone of Tucker (except female). "_Good job! Did you get the wings?_" he asks. "_Um…_" I try to string out the wings but only one goes out. Concentrating harder, another one pops out. "_I don't think gold's my color._" I say.

"_To good to be gold, eh?_" he walks up to my side. "_I'm meant to be black._" I say. I give a shudder and the fur turns from Tuckers mixes of gold to a jet black. The feather's still have a gleam of gold though. Dammit.

"_Whatever, as long as I got it done somewhat perfectly._" I say, scratching my ear with my new paw. This took about a month to do. I remember how hard it was to be a squirrel. That was ages ago. I feel so behind compared to Lena and Rachael. They easily can use their gifts.

I hear footsteps from a fair distance closing in. Turning around I see Harry. "Hey, Melissa!" He calls out. Frantically looking for a place to hide I see Tucker run up to him. Most likely to distract him I bet. I crouch down and slowly concentrate on transforming. I hid my brightly glowing stone under my belly.

Sweating but back to normal I get up. "Hey there, Harry." I wave wildly at him. I clutch my broom tightly, to stop the trembling. I see that Tucker did his job.

Tucker finally stops jumping up and down around Harry and trots proudly to me. "We've been looking for you," he says and takes a look at me. "What were you doing out here at night?"

"Um, figuring out to fly this broom!" I say a bit to cheerfully back. "_Nice save._" Tucker says from beside me. I scratch his ear to show my thanks. "I could help." Harry smiles slightly, fidgeting. Is he still nervous to be around us?

"Sure." I blush lightly, unknowingly. "How do we start?" I ask. "Um… Just mount the broom and push up into the air. It should work." He smiles again.

Nodding I do what he says but only hover for a second and fall. "Ow…" I mutter, getting up quickly. "Is this your first broom?" he asks me. "Yeah… first time to a wizarding school too." He looks taken aback. "Seriously? There's only one more year after this!"

"How many years are there usually?" I ask while trying again. "Seven." He says, eyes terribly wide. "S-seven?!" I fall off again. I start to panic. "W-why would they contact us earlier? I'm so far behind! Elaine is going to be so furious…!" I'm in the middle of pacing when Harry interrupts. "Who's Elaine?"

"Um, a, er, friend." I say quickly. "Ah, well I betting Dumbledore thought there was a school in America."

"Guess not…" I grumble. "I'm going to be so behind!"

Getting on once more I'm able to stay on and stay afloat easily. "Now try going into the air." Harry says. Like getting on wasn't enough. "Maybe later, I'm kind of tired."

He gives me a quizzical look. "It's not hard at all. Is anything the matter?"

"No, no! I'm just a very slow learner." This is true, kind of. He stares at me again. "Whatever you say. Let's head in." I nod, following him into the house. A weird burning sensation in my stomach the whole way.

Is there something else wrong with me?

Melissa: Ah, how cute.

Megan: What's cute?

Melissa: Shove it pea brain! –ahem- thanks for reading everybody!

–waves wildly-


	4. Chapter 4

**Melissa: Whoo! New chapter! I'm so happy… dunno why**

**Megan: write the damn thing…**

**Melissa: you write something! –mumbles-**

**Chapter Three; Hogwarts**

The day to Hogwarts was so chaotic. Well, than usual.

The twins would not help unless Mrs. Weasely was around. Hedwig and Pig were making a racket together. Thankfully we never fully unloaded the trunks or else we'd miss the train.

Soon we got it together and stuffed them into the car. I'm still amazed everything and everyone fit. Pretty much rushing to get to the train station I hardly had time to comb my hair. Or wake up for that matter.

Listening to MCR on the CD player helped relax me a tiny bit. Mr. Weasely pokes my arm. Pressing pause, I look up him. "Yes?"

"What is that contraption?" He says with immense interest. "Um, A cd player…" I give him a very strange look. "You don't know what a cd player is?" Thus the very long explanation of cd players began. My poor brain…

After what seemed forever the car slowed down in front of the train station. Sadly we had to drive half the way because of Mrs. Weasely. "To bad Hermione had to stay in Spain…" Ron says. "Why is that? Doesn't she usually come here, she seems nice." Rachael says from beside me, helping with the luggage. "Her parents wanted her to go there throughout most of the summer. Well, so did she…" he explains. He gets a far off look in his eye.

"Does he like this 'Hermione' do you think?" I whisper to Lena. She gives a chuckle. "Of course, look at his face!"

Huddling together we all enter the station and gaining stares. Unknowingly, two by two enter the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. Finally Lena and Rachael go in, terrified. I stare at it with Ginny alongside me. "Ready?" she asks me, flipping her red hair to the side. "Sure, let's run into solid rock. Next we can strip naked in the Himalayas…" I say rather sarcastically.

She gives a smile and pushes the rusty cart into the wall. I am dragging behind. I try not to scream as we approach the wall. My eyes slammed shut I feel nothing. Peering through one eye I see adults fussing over children who seem eager to get away. Laughter, yells, hoots, meowing, and other sounds filled the station.

"Wow-" I try to take in the surroundings more but Ginny forces me towards the group. Having six brothers wasn't good for others. "Melissa, come on!" I hear Harry say from the front. Poor Tucker had a hard time keeping up.

I ran onto the train, laughing as Fred and George imitate their Mother's waving. "Goodbye everyone!" I hear Mrs. Weasley yell from outside, the twins repeating her sweetly. I give another giggle follow the guys.

"I gotta go you guys. Prefect and all…" Ron says blushing and runs off. Lena giggles, "Bet he can't wait to see this Hermione can he?" she says. I roll my eyes yet smile just the same. Cramming in the trunks into an empty apartment I give Ginny a wave goodbye. "Thanks for helping, but you could've just left you know." Rachael says.

"No problem, these compartments can be to small sometimes. Well, I'll see ya. I want to show Luna something." She smiles back and then leaves us.

"All alone with three girls. How does it feel?" I ask Harry playfully. "W-what do you mean?" He says, raising an eyebrow. I blush slightly, feeling a little bit embarrass. "Nothing! Just a joke!" I fake a smile. Tucker looks at me suspiciously. "_Was it truly nothing?_" he asks. "Yes it was nothing!" I whisper at him.

"Er- so… do you need some old books to catch up?" he asks nervously. I wave at him oddly. "Not at the moment, I have the charms already caught up though. I've had a bit of practice you see…"

Before we knew it the castle was starting to get into view and we had to get our robes on. Harry left to the bathroom for us. Such a gentleman. They were kinda weird if you ask me. Though the cloak was fun to twirl in, though. Thankfully I didn't have those weird hats that just point up. I had an original witch look that every American would recognize.

My jewel glowed sharply from my sleeve suddenly. "What the-?" Then I notice that we just stopped at Hogwarts. "Oh yeah! We're here!" I say enthusiastically. Rachael and I bounce around, accidentally knocking into Tucker and Willow.

The door knocks gently from my side, interrupting my dance. How rude of them. "Are you guys descent?" he says, peeking through the door open. I fling the door wide to the side and drag him into here. "We're here, Harry! Actually here!" I sing sweetly.

He looks at me strangely. "Um, yeah…" Lena screams randomly from behind me. What is with today? "What the heck, Lena?" I turn to see my head phones and cd played fizzing sparks madly. She threw them at the floor, avoiding injury. "Oh no, not my cd player!" It is to late, it died.

Dramatically I throw my hands into the air, cursing the gods. Once done I hang my head down solemnly. "It was so precious to me…" I mumble. "There, there, it's in a better place now." Lena pats my shoulder. Everybody else shakes their heads at my sad display.

Grabbing my carry-on bag I head out the door with Tucker beside me. Trying not to get trampled on by fellow sixth years I lead the way. I could hear Aura's familiar squawking with annoyance.

We're lead onto the carriages and off we go to the school. Such a bumpy ride I tell you. What was weird was that Harry couldn't take his eyes off the invisible nothingness in front of us. He kept frantically looking around, as if he saw something we didn't. Dunno what though.

Entering the very large halls in the school I kept waving at the moving portraits. As we entered the great hall I realize my hand aches. I take a seat next to Harry who already is talking to Ron. A bushy haired girl sat in front of him, having a conversation with Rachael. She kept petting Willow unknowingly, most likely nervous.

We were interrupted as the sorting began. I became a little sore in the throat once she finished. At least we thought she did. Professor McGonagall whips out a small piece of paper from her pocket. Stiffly she looks at the students stiffly and reads off it.

"Unfortunately three young ladies have lost five years of school work and will have to have at least another year to finish those." I knew she's talking about us and can't help let a sigh out. "Headmaster Dumbledore regrets to not allow mages into the school earlier. Please make their stay comfortable for mages have been quite rare these days and we hope you won't chase them off." She gave the Slytherins a brief yet nasty look.

Harry gave us a weird look and Hermione gasps, did she know what a mage is? I suppose so, someone has too. Whispers took over my ears very soon.

"What's a mage?"

"They're more powerful than any wizard, stupid!"

"Even Dumbledore?"

"Er- well…"

"What took them so long to get here?"

"Who are they?"

"Where are they?"

"Davies, Lena." She read off the piece of parchment. Lena blushes and hands Aura to me. The whole hall is already staring at her but I think I saw some of the guys gawk at her. Stupid Lena and her flawless beauty.

She sits on the stool awkwardly. I've never seen her so… well, nervous. Professor McGonagall places the tattered old hat onto Lena's head. After a moment a booming voice erupts from the hat. "GYRIFINDOR!" Lena broadly smiles and leapt from the stool, knocking it down, and runs to us. Everyone greets her loudly.

"Fletcher, Rachael." Rachael sat down with even a more fear. The hat is placed onto her head silently. Not a whisper filled the extraordinary room. I could see sweat drops going down her face. "GRYFFINDOR!" more claps and cheers. Rachael sits down next to Hermione, smiling wide.

"Melissa Char' day" Professor McGonagall says stiffly, breaking the cheering once more.

I walk up, my face heating up madly. Once the hat touches my head I hear a voice and hope no one can hear it. "Ah, The Wolf, lucky you…a brave heart, loyal too, temper, oh yes, the warrior's temper… your determination astounds me. Though it isn't enough for a Slytherin is it? No, I suppose not."

It became silent, determining my house.

"Well you better be…GYFINDOR!" The hat shouts. Claps and cheers again. Whoopee… I sat next to Harry who smiles at me. Such a cute grin… Um, I mean- oh never mind.

"You're a mage? You're the one she said have to stay another year to catch up?!" the bushy haired girl says at me, her eyes staring into my soul. Or it seems it. "Hermione, don't nag them too. It's only their first day!" Ron says.

"I'm questioning, not nagging." She snaps back. "We are though." Rachael says shyly, petting Willow till she purrs loudly. "That is so brilliant! Where are your jewels?" Hermione says in a hurry. I pull back my sleeve and show my green and amber shaded jewel. The Earthstone seems calm, the orb misty from the inside. "Wow, a real mage's jewel…" she studies it closely from. It hung beautifully on a black painted chain.

"Mine's a Firestone, pretty eh?" Lena proudly shows the gleaming red jewel which seemed just like a crystallized flame. It hangs from a golden chain on her neck which Hermione seized next.

Rachael clutches her own silvery blue gem on her neck. The tear drop shaped Waterstone hung from a silver chain. Willow purrs into it, comforting the nervous wreck girl. I twirl my oval gem between my fingers gently, calming myself from shouting at the people who were staring.

Professor Dumbledore stands up, everyone becomes quiet and the short speech begins. I half listen and half whisper with Tucker. He ends it with the empty plates and bowls filling with luxuries food. "Oooh!" I grab my fork and dig into the potatoes. I grab a fish for Tucker. Aren't I generous?

"So delicious!" I smile, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice. "When's desert?" I smile. We finish up dinner with our bellies full. I take a couple of cheesecakes despite that. Who in their right mind would pass up a cheesecake? I mean seriously!

Hermione lead us up the dozen of staircases to the Gryffindor portrait. Stupid moving staircases… making me dizzy. A portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress smiles at us. "Password Dear," She said to a Hermione. "Beatnik Root" she simply says. The large portrait door swings open at us. I swing backwards a little, surprised.

Peering through the door I am bombarded with red and gold. "Oh gawd, my eyes! My eyes!" I laugh with Rachael. Hermione gives us a glare but everybody else thinks so too… I think.

Don't really listening to Hermione blabber on about the rules I take a better look at well… everything! It was just like our library at home. I saw Harry and Ron already slip off to their dorms. I little bit hurt of being abandoned I make my way with Lena and Rachael up to our rooms.

Thankfully the rooms had four bunk beds which Rachael and I took the one with the biggest window. Lena saved the bottom bunk for Hermione when she got back. Ginny and some of her other friends took over the other side of the room.

A giant rectangle rug took the space between us which Tucker was already rolling his self silly on. He scrambles up, leaving bits of fur behind, and jumps to the bottom bunk with me. "This has to be a dream…" I hear Rachael say as she unpacked her things. "I know! I miss my cd player though…" I give a whimper of despair and settle in too.

What a nice way to start a year at Hogwarts, right? Let's just call this day a 'freebie nice day…'. Chaos ensues of course. Damn chaos.

**Missa: Phew, another done in a nick of time. I hope you guys like it. Now remember, it gets much more- er, sinister I guess. Having loads of homework and her mage responsibilities tied with her soon to be love life will tire this cookie out. Hopefully I don't forget any details. probably will.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Missa: Yes, another chapter, I'm so awesome. **

**Megan: no your not**

**Missa: Yeah, I am**

**Megan: -snorts-**

**Missa: What a great argument; exhaling**

**Also, pictures of the real Tucker below in authors note, yea!**

**Chapter Five; School Begins, oh joy…**

I wake up with the stupid sunlight shining down at me. Why is that window curtain less? It's rather blinding. Unfortunately I haven't gotten out of my summer habits so it turns out I had about only thirty minutes to get ready.

That is not very much I tell you.

Seeing everyone else's beds made I run to get my clothes on and other necessities. Thankfully Tucker is there when I'm done. I had my straight black hair up in a sloppy pony-tail and grabbed my things to go down the black stairs.

I see Rachael and Lena with three scattered pieces of parchment on the table. They brought a plate of blueberry muffins for me. How generous of them. "What's that?" I say from behind Rachael, startling her. She looks at me with an attempted glare and hands me one of the pieces of paper. "It's your schedule." Lena says, grooming Aura.

"Oooh, sweet!" I look it over. "Herbology… Transfiguration… what's this? 'Make-ups'." I ask. The list was long and it showed the different days. Sadly I had to still take potions during that class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I glanced at Hermione's who is next to us.

Ours is just as long! The 'Make-ups' took up most of it. Evil. Pure evil. Rachael kept glancing at this very large map. "I _think_ I know where the Defense Against the Dark Arts is…" She says.

"That's great. Is that our first class today?" I ask, so very confused about this schedule. "I'm pretty sure, boy, these are long classes. My brain will most likely melt." Rachael says.

"Heheh, gooey-ness!" I giggle a little hysterically. They stare at me strangely. "I can't help it! I'm half asleep at the moment. It gets me all- strange…" This is my excuse for being a bit hyper. Pathetic isn't it? I get up and grab my papers from the pile. "Hmm, well, this is going to be a very unusual year. I wonder what Hagrid's class will be like? I bet he'll have some amazing creatures!" I smile widely. It fades quickly at Hermione's pale face.

"What's the matter?" I ask, prodding her gently with finger. "Er- well, it's just that most of Hagrid's creatures are… dangerous." I see Ginny nod from behind her. "Don't be silly! All animals are sweet!" Ignoring their disbelieving faces I turn to Rachael. "We better head up to breakfast then, eh?" She nods, also grabbing her things.

I turn around to grab Tucker so we can go but instead get smacked into something incredibility hard. I land hard on my butt, most likely leaving a bruise. I look up to glare at the wall-person but that plan fails instantly.

Staring at a weary looking Harry I choke on my words. I bends down and offers a hand which I take "I'm s-so sorry, Missa! I'm a bit weary this morning… I- I can't really concentrate… much." I'm already blushing madly and nodding my head violently. "That's okay! Um, hope you get better!" I give a nervous smile.

He smiles back, halfheartedly, and walks to the boy's dormitory. Hermione looks rather distraught suddenly. Rachael and I both raise our eyes at the girl. "Something wrong?" I ask very suspiciously. Hermione checks to see if Ginny's around first before turning to me.

"Oh not really I guess. It's just that- well, Harry's godfather kind of died recently." She only slightly manages to say. "Kind of?" Lena asks. "Of course he died Lena, or he's missing." I say at her, trying not to get Hermione blamed for anything.

"Were they close?" Rachael asks synthetically. Hermione nods, "We all were. That is, the Weasley's, Harry, and I." she looks away quickly but we see several tears spill. "Sorry to hear that..." Lena says patting her shoulder.

I look at each of their faces crossly, knowing what's going to happen next. "If you dare make this day a depression for me, you guys will find yourself on hooks dangling in front of twirling knives!" I half shout, half glare.

"We weren't!" Lena says inconvincibly. I snort unladylike at them. "Yeah right, today has to at least be partly good!" I glare again at them. "I already am so nervous that if I don't start walking every two minutes I gotta go pee!"

"Maybe you have constipation." Rachael suggested, failing to hide her amused smile. I twist my head in her direction, "No, I am not "constipating." I'm just nervous!" I yell. "Defiantly nervous, that shouting says it all…" Hermione says.

My eyebrow twitches madly at them. I mean, of course I'm nervous! First day of school and I hope I don't immediately become the school reject… again! "Fine! I'm gonna go now and eat some food, because that is that only thing that will be nice too me until it goes to my hips!" I yell. I swing around and march out the door. Whoot, look at me go!

I grab for Tucker, again, who was actually in the middle of a small nap. I walk out the door, the blonde dog following close behind. Shooting a rather murderous glare over my shoulder before stomping out the door. My gaint black bag kept hitting people, things, and what looks to be a flying… potato…?

Ignoring the flying spud I walk with something less than a graceful manner down the forever moving stairs. "_You PMSing again?_" Tucker says from beside me.

I halfheartedly glare at him, accidentally sending magic waves from my green/brown jewel to his gold/amber one. The flashes of glowing magic stopped once I took my arm away, trying to not cause people to stare.

"No, I just hate first days! Like last year when the jocks kept shooting spoonful of pudding on me. What a waste…" I explain, running a nervous hand through my black hair. He nods his fluffy head, which seems to amuse some smaller girls as we walk by. "_I understand, first day at the Magical Animal Academy wasn't much of a pizza party, either."_

Entering the main hall I walk over to the Gryffindor table and take a seat next to Ron. His mouth full of fresh pancake, he attempts to talk. "Hov aff yew?" He asks. I stare him, not understanding his pancake talk. "What?"

He chews it down then flashes an embarrassed smile at me. "I said 'How are you?'" I raise an eyebrow. "Nervous, but where's Harry?"

Neville, I met him on the train yesterday for a brief moment, answers. "He already left for Defense Against the Dark Arts or… maybe he went to look for Professor Lupin again. He said he had to talk to him…" The slightly plump boy gets lost in thought. "Either way," Ron says, "He ain't here which is excellent because I get more pancakes!" He exclaims digging into another piece. Bits of pancake start to fly everywhere and blueberry syrup is already all over his face.

Horrifying.

I look away, squeamish. I hand Tucker sausage until I notice Ron's done. Before long he tackles another large piece of pancake, drowning it with blueberry syrup and I think whip cream. I look away before it enters his mouth and grab my pumpkin juice filled goblet. Draining it down I move for the muffins. Sweet glorious, and large may I add, muffins! "I'm going to go," I say, shoving muffins into my bag, "But you have fun with the rest of breakfast!"

Ron gives me a strange look before shrugging and making a disgusting display of eating pancakes. Poor pancakes. Grabbing sausages and lots and lots of bacon I head out the door. Giving the sausages to Tucker I munch on warm, crispy bacon and the large, glorious muffins till I finally get to the class.

I see only Harry in there having a discussion with ragged looking Professor Lupin. "Professor, I'm just saying that it'll be more difficult hiding the fact-"

"Good morning, Melissa. Why so early?" He asks, interrupting Harry loudly. Harry turns around, a rush of red hitting his cheeks. "Um, I just didn't want to watch Ron eat like a starving rapid dog. Revolting, really." I say, suspicious.

Professor Lupin runs a hand through his tawny hair nervously, his amber eyes flicking at the door and me. "Well, we'll just be right… back. We must finish our discussion in private, sadly. A thousand apologies!" He gives a nervous smile. "Come, Harry, lets, er, go!"

Harry flashes a wide grin as he leaves the door, yelling a rather loud; "Sorry!"

Both Tucker and me, stunned, stood there blinking rapidly once more. My poor eyelids are going to be tired out if I continue to blink like this. "Um… Let's just take a seat before any ideas go into my head…" I say searching for a probable chair. Finding a chair in the back row I take a seat and eat another bacon strip. Tucker lay at my feet, hidden from the world. "Are dogs aloud in the classroom?" I ask him.

"_I don't really know, I don't think dogs usually are here._" He replies. "Interesting, I'm the first one with a dog!" I give a squeal of victory. I was the first witch/mage to bring a dog to this school, or any school for that matter.

He snorts loudly from below, "_Most likely because they knew you'd raise hell on them if you didn't._" I nod, agreeing. "So true…"

People started piling in through the doorway, stopping my conversation short. The supply of muffins and bacon strips were gone suddenly too. Why is the bacon gone?

Rachael and Lena take a seat beside me, all three of us leaning on the wall. Harry walked in looking rather frustrated but I think it was Malfoys fault since he came in shortly looking smug. Bastard.

He takes an unoccupied desk next to Ron, who was in front of us with Hermione. I give him a strange look before putting my black bag away. Rachael held hers in her lap since Willow was resting peacefully in it.

Lena was in the midst of grooming Aura when Professor Lupin walked in with a strange looking box in his arms. "Hello class, today we will be- Lena, Rachael?" he shoots a look at the black cat and brown phoenix.

"Yeah?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are they in here?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Well, um…" Rachael attempts to explain. "You let Tucker in here!" Lena points a finger at me. Why blame me? I shoot a glare at her. "Thanks Lena, I really appreciate this!" I hiss at her.

Professor Lupin looks at me. "Where is he?"

"Under my desk."

"Pets aren't aloud in class."

"But-"

"You can send them up once I'm done talking…"

He had a twinkle in his eye, which scared the crap out of me. "As I was saying, today we'll be learning about The Mind Bending curse, get into threes please…"

Missa: As I promised there would be Tucker pictures so here they are!

http://i131. my mom is also in this picture! http://i131. http://i131. http://i131. http://i131. Um, sorry for being so late but I had a writers block for the longest time! Plus no one reviewed… why?! –sniff-


	6. Chapter 6

**Missa: Yeah! This chapter! Um…**

**Megan: speechless-ness!**

**Missa&Megan: YEAH!**

**Chapter Six: Make-Ups**

The pain of mind-bending is unreal.

Of course Professor Lupin wants us to learn but it was like getting shoved into a toilet over and over again. Though I must admit seeing Lena go woozy was in creditably satisfying. Poor Rachael suffered under Hermione's cruel will. I fear for any person who gets cursed by Hermione. Unfortunate things.

Of course we couldn't be helped by either our jewels or bonds because 1.) Our jewels can't work this type of magic and 2.) Professor Lupin forced our bonds upstairs. I needed Tucker!

Professor Lupin smiled at all of us, failing to hide a smile. The evil man was unstoppable! His hands clasped behind his back he wove through the groups lightly. "Good work Hermione, best curse I've seen today!" Hermione blushed, releasing the tight hold on Rachael.

"I don't know if that's something to be proud of." I mark, shaking my head to rid myself of the dizziness. "I believe it is," She said back. "That's all fine and dandy; just don't use it on me!" I smile, shaking inside of thought of being cursed by her. It seemed like something rather terrifying.

Professor Lupin, in the middle of the all the commotion, signaled everyone to stop. "Everyone practice the spell for tomorrow. I'll be testing you. You may head to your next class now."

People shuffled around for their things. Starting out the door, everyone becomes very pushy. I accidentally bump into Harry, again. "Sorry!" I can feel my cheeks flush brightly, hearing a giggle from Lena and Rachael's direction. "We'll go ahead; you guys have a 'chat'." Lena says, grabbing Rachael's arm without mercy.

"W-what…?" I start to say but they leave before I can say 'Painful curse'.

Rachael throws me a sympathetic look over her shoulder as Lena takes her down the corridors. I stand there with Harry in confusion. Is Lena starting to act weird already? I thought her weird phases were near the end of the year.

Before I can think of what they were talking about I found myself alone with Harry in the hallway. He looked as dumbstruck as me. If that was even possible, of course. "Um, what was she talking about?" he asked me, his glittering green eyes falling upon me. I hide a small blush by turning away.

"Well, maybe she thought we haven't talked in a while." I think quickly, walking towards the stairs. I hear Harry's footsteps behind me, trying to keep up. "You mean from this morning?" He raises an eyebrow down at me. Why is it boys become too tall?

"I'm only guessing. Lena's a bit loose in the mind if you know what I mean." I say briskly, feeling my stubborn, dominant self leaving. I run a nervous hand around my sloppy ponytail. "Hmm…," Harry stares ahead, leaving an awkward silence fill my ears. "So, um… where's our next class?" I ask timidly. What the heck is the matter with me today?

"Should be… Herbology, I think." He says, looking at his own schedule. I nod then glance up at him. "Mind if I walk with you? I kind of don't know where it is…"

"Sure, that'll be… okay." He smiles at me as we head to wherever the next classroom is. I try to ignore a strange fluttery sensation in my stomach.

After Herbology and Transfiguration everyone else was aloud to lunch (or supper, as they call it) while Rachael, Lena, and me had to grab a quick bite and head up to Professor McGonagall's for the 'make-ups'. It didn't sound very friendly.

Of course, we found out later we could only have one extra class which started tomorrow. Rachael's and mine were Magical Creatures and Lena's was Muggle study. (Since she thought it'd be easy)

Two hours every day of making up five years of Hogwarts wasn't looking very fun. Thankfully only Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick would teach us because I fear for myself if Professor Snape did. He scares the living daylights out of me.

Once we grabbed a quick lunch we headed up to the Transfiguration again. "I still don't understand why we couldn't have been here five years ago." I grumble. I already felt overwhelmed by the classes I have already, make-ups were going to be the death of me.

"Stop whining, at least we finally found someone to teach us magic…" Lena says, tossing a stray blonde hair back into place. "I thought we were doing fine on our own." Rachael says from beside me. "Me too." I quip, giving Lena the 'I-know-you-do-too look'.

She sighs dramactically. "So did I but it can't hurt to learn more, right?"

I fake gasp. "Did Lena, _the Lena, _say that it couldn't hurt, I _can't_ believe I'm saying this, to actually learn? Oh what despair shall be put on to the world next! For the love of cheezits, why?!" I fake scream, receiving many giggles on Rachael's behalf.

"'For the love of cheezits' hmm…" she rolls her eyes. "Better think of something a bit better, if I do say so myself."

"I like it so shove off, Pinkie. Am I right, Rachael?" I ask while readjusting my black bag to the other shoulder. "Everyone loves cheezits…" she says simply, a small smile greeted our irritated frowns.

"That's right, everyone loves cheezits. So ha!" I grin widely at Lena. "Are we really having this discussion?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Why again? I would rather discuss my shoe crisis that needs to be handled-" She starts to say but I just roll my eyes. Like I really want to talk about that.

"Oh, just get in the room!" I shove her through the door. Lena lands on her face, muttering some very bad words at us. To make things worse she landed right in front of Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick was laughing with Rachael and me.

Lena gets up in one quick gesture and brushes herself off, leaving a trail of dust in the air. "Why hello Professors… we're here to learn stuff." She smiles widely at Professor McGonagall. She peers down her spectacles at Lena, her thin lips curved upward ever so slightly.

"Graceful entrance, Davies. Take a seat you three." She says then waves her wand in the air and a large pile of books floats from her office.

"These are all the books you will need and should read. Of course I don't plan for you to finish all the lessons this year but next year you will. Also you'll need to spend an extra year here for O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S." She waves the wands and the books find there places on our desk. About ten books each were placed in front of us.

Can you feel my terror?

"Um…" Lena was raising her hand a little, staring wide eyed in terror at the books placed in front of her. "Wait till I'm done discussing, Davies." Professor McGonagall said firmly. Lena's quivering hand instantly went down.

"As I was saying, since your mages, of course, it'll be easier for this to stick with you. Also because your old enough to understand it. The complications of her other classes will be a bit out of reach but I'm sure Granger will help."

"Today you'll be going over Charms so I won't be of any assistance. I'll be off because I have a couple of detentions to handle now. Good bye everyone, have a lovely evening." Professor McGonagall simply said and was off in a flash.

"Detentions already?" Rachael asks me. "I know. I'm scared too." I reply.

"Well," Professor Flitwick rubs his hands excitedly, "Remove those other books and we'll be starting the first chapter of charms today in the first year book. Let's get started!" He's says cheerfully.

At least it wasn't potions…

**Missa: Sorry it's short but I was worried I wouldn't be able to get the chapter in on time.**

**Megan: Your just lazy, stop making excuses.**

**Missa: Do you want to die? Is that it, you want to angels? Huh, huh?**

**Megan: oO**

**Missa: …whore…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Missa: Oooh dear**

**Megan: What?**

**Missa: It's the next chapter.**

**Megan: and….?**

**Missa: It's exciting.**

**Chapter Seven:**

After the two hours of remakes with Professor Flitwick I was pooped. It was about five o' clock and I wanted to sleep. Reminder to all teachers; don't force too much work on the students on the first day. It's to agonizing for a person who had a good summer.

Though it was quite refreshing to do a bunch of easy spells, it was actually kind of fun. Still painful, you got to remember the pain.

We were making our way to the corridor at the speed of smell. I thank God that it was only Charms today or else it'd be to hard to even think, much less move our feet back and forth.

"Every day we'll be doing this… how unfair can it get?" Rachael asks. Of course Lena's already sleeping walking her way down the halls so there would be no chatter from her till morning. Rachael looks at me to answer.

Of course I won't.

"I wonder if it'll hurt when my brain explodes…" I ponder. Rachael gives a small glare before talking again. "I hope tomorrow won't be too hard. Perhaps it'll be Charms again. Hopefully, that'd be very nice."

"Do you always talk when you're tired?" I ask. She nods her head insanely fast. "Yeah, kind of like when you get really cold. All hyper and crap, its so much fun to watch." She smiles widely at me. My eyebrow twitches involuntarily. "Thanks for your support."

Reaching the Fat Lady's portrait we stop. "What was it?" I ask. The Fat Lady peers down at us impatiently. "Something with 'root' in it…"

"Root beer?" I suggest. Rachael glares again at me. "It's 'Beatnik Root' you morons!" Lena snaps. The door swings open and Lena staggers in. "Not so much with the learning is she?" I ask, staring at Lena as she plops onto the couch with exhaustion. Rachael shakes her head.

"Thought as much," I say as I head into the main corridor. Everyone was in the midst of chatting, playing weird games, or homework. Lena wasn't there so she was most likely in the girl's rooms. Poor dear was beat.

Very soon, though, I heard a lot of noise come from the girls corridor. A couple of barks of joy and surprised-girly-screeches before Tucker came racing down the stairs. "_Missa_?" He looked around wildly, scaring a lot of second years.

I desperately try to cower under my black bag. He saw me anyway.

"_Missa_!" In one huge leap the dog smacks me down, knocking the breath out of me. If he wags his tail any faster it just might fall off.

"_I missssed you oh so much!" _He smiles, trying desperately to not lick my face. "That's great, very nice, but um, Tucker?" I say to sweetly before I glare up at him, "Get off me, now!"

He reluctantly gets off but still is wagging his tail. I wipe myself off. "I'm sorry you had to be in this boring place all day, but I hurt all over now thanks to you."

No response.

I glance over and see the most saddest, pathetic look ever.

"No, stop it; I will not fall for it." I say stubbornly. He continues with 'the look'. "No…" I cross my arms to show I will not budge. I make a fatal mistake of looking over again. He had tilted his head and gave a small whine.

That was what broke me down. "I missed you too!" I tackled/hugged him. "You cute, precious, little thing!" I wonder if dogs can turn blue when being choked.

I sadly let go, trying hard to regain my composure. "Little basturd." I muttered softly. He gave a doggy-like smirk.

I slump into an open armchair and give a sigh of relief. Tucker laid down next to it, head between his paws. Aw, so cute. These comfy chairs and fluffy carpets can cure any sign of exhaustion. Such a pretty red color too…

Anyway…

People were starting to disperse and I still had a hungry belly. Damn me for not stopping at the dinner hall. Rachael was so happy to see Willow again. She was on the floor cuddling deeply with the black cat. I have a feeling they are not going to be separated anymore.

On the brink of falling asleep on the couch, Ron's rather loud and obnoxious voice broke my sleep. "You really have no clue, then?" He asks Harry. Harry, rubbing the bridge of his nose, replies. "No, none what-so-ever. I'm losing control to fast, Ron… because, well… you know…"

I raise an eyebrow, finding their conversations quite odd. Harry finally noticed that some (aka me) was listening to their conversation. "Oh, hi Missa." Harry says nervously.

I blush, realizing I was eavesdropping. "Sorry, um… er…" I look for a book and grab one of Hermione's. I don't think I had the class concerning the book though.

"I'll just be reading then!" I give a half smile before looking like I was totally absorbed in the book. Of course I defiantly was not but one can be a good actress at desperate times.

A quiet roar of voices was gradually filling in the empty air from the incoming students. I couldn't hear Harry or Ron even anymore. Didn't matter really, I switched Hermione's book (without her knowing, tee hee) with my homework instead.

To much into my homework I fail to notice how Harry's conversation abruptly turned towards me.

**Missa: soooooooooooooo sorry that it's pathetically short but I soooooooo wanted to updated because once again I was having a writers block (and enjoying vacation a bit too much)**

**Also, many thanks to those who review the story! And unhealthy, sweet food and lots of it. Yurm.**

**Megan: greeeeeeeat… now WE have nothing to eat!**

**Missa: oh…. Didn't think about that….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Missa: sorry I haven't updated, but we just moved to the other side of the US and it's a bit… technical… but we finally found this thingy which gets the computer up. I know, I don't understand it either.**

**Megan: Enjoy!**

**Missa: Enjoy what?**

**Megan: TT I gonna betch slap the dumb outta you!**

**Missa:O**

**Chapter Eight: **

Already in September, school has become insanely easy. Thanks to my earthly jewel and lovely wand I was unstoppable! Well, sort of. Those catch ups are pretty intense sometimes.

Also, Harry is so… tired, I guess, all the time. Ron and Hermione are also worried just as much as I am. He's gone, though, every once in a while to catch up on sleep. I think it's mostly stress. I don't know what he's stressing about but it doesn't seem to be doing him any good.

Still, it is becoming rather eerie that nothing has been going on. It's like, for once, no one wants to rule the world!

Now that, my friend, is an AMAZING feat.

Oooh, the biggest news of the whole year though. Lena has finally gotten around to making a portal to Ravenswood, which, may I add, isn't smart to make in the girls dormitory.

Elaine, our strange Sepilan friend, is here at Hogwarts! Of course she has to stay at Hagrid's because there's this weird policy about having large animals in the school.

Strange, yes?

We're all on our way to see her now. These hills are going to be the death of me. I cannot feel my legs, not a good sign I'm sure.

Even Ron, Harry, and Hermione are interested. Except I'm pretty sure Ron's nervous with meeting something that Hagrid became fond of. I swear that boy must have had some bad times at Hagrid's.

Walking down the gravel road to Hagrid's Lena decides to open her mouth. Why is still unknown.

"You know what I just realized?" Lena asks us, hands in her pockets.

"Pigs in fact cannot fly?" I reply sarcastically.

She stops and stares at me. "They don't?"

I roll my eyes, "Continue the question…"

"Oh! Well, its just that I forgot that maybe the animals at Ravenswood were still coming through the portal." That actually is a good question.

Rachael speaks up instead. "No, I had Willow fix it."

"Willow?" I ask, peering over at her.

"Your cat?" Hermione stares in wonder at Rachael.

"I guess. I wasn't there. She just said she would handle it." Rachael blushes a deep red.

We drop it as we see a grazing elk/fox creature in Hagrid's vegetable garden. Is it okay to eat in _his _garden? God knows what's in there.

Lena and Rachael squeal with delight as they see Elaine. I'm officially deaf now.

"A little louder you guys. You could almost be heard in the Slytherin common room." Ron mumbles. Elaine looks at us. "_Who are they?"_ she motions her large head at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Friends from school." I smile. All three give me a weird look.

"What?" I look at them strangely back.

"Who are you talking to?" Harry asks.

Realization hits me. "Oh yeah, you can't talk to magical creatures… hmm, well this is new…" I rub the back of my head nervously.

Rachael and Lena were chattering aimlessly with our strange friend. Elaine had what seemed a smile plastered on her face. "Did you miss us?" Rachael asks excitedly.

"_Of course! It's rather dull trying to get everyone situated away from the house. There's no order once you're gone._" She replies. "Is our parents okay?" Lena wonders.

Elaine pauses, not sure how to answer. "_I think so… I see them often enough to know I guess._"

"Yay!" Lena smiles broadly, her blonde hair bouncing along with her.

Hagrid appears from the small hut. He has a strange black creature in his hand. Of course, it's the size of a small dog to us.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Hermione runs over to see. A small, blunted snout peeks from under his thumb. We all walk over to see it.

"This is Jabber. Shy little fella, ain't he?" Hagrid smiles as Hermione puts her hand towards the peeking snout. It instantly went back. "He's the next assignment for class tomorrow." He says to Rachael and me.

Compared to the other creatures we've studied, this thing was the most harmless one. So far.

"What is it though?" Hermione inquires again, trying to coax Jabber from Hagrid's arm. From here he looked like an extremely fluffy pillow.

"A gargoyle, of course! How could _you_ not recognize it? It was mentioned in the book from third year's classes."

As if on cue, Jabber shifted his self and two furry and yet still leathery looking bat wings sprouted up. He finally looked up too. A fox like face peered at us with two sorrowful pale pink eyes. Two small spiraling horns were poking out of the fur.

The gargoyles I heard of were ugly and turned to stone during the day. This gargoyle was so cute. So _painfully_ cute.

Jabber shivered with fright at us.

I nearly melted. The poor thing is scared! All four of us girls awed at him. He quickly put his face back under. "Why are his eyes pink?" Ron points at the baby gargoyle. Leave it to a guy to judge another guy wearing pink.

"Al gargoyles have pink eyes. Some people think it's because it shows they're vulnerability." Hagrid answers with his deep, booming voice. "The girl gargoyles are suppose to have a blood red color, being the dominant sex in this species and all."

"I'd hate to have pink eyes." Ron says, petting the gargoyle gently. I take a better look at the eyes. "They look almost translucent, Ron, so they're barely pink. Besides, I even don't like the color pink and I think this _male_ gargoyle actually pulls it off." I retort sourly.

Ron leans over to Rachael, "Is she always so huffy about stuff?" Lena answers instead. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I do not!" I am completely shocked that Lena is agreeing with this!

Harry smiles playfully, "You actually do, Missa."

"What?! That- that is so not true… Harry, that's so mean!" I fake an anguished whimper.

Harry chuckled softly and returned to his conversation with Hagrid. The nerve!

In my defense, or so I think, Jabber suddenly bites Ron's hand.

"Ow," he jerks his hand out of Jabber's mouth, giving it a shake, "That really hurt!"

"Serves you right." I grumble, taking Ron's place in petting him. I immediately got a soft purr. I smirk at Ron, "Someone here at least is good with animals."

Elaine, still grazing, comments, "_It's what you do, girls…_" So, what's her point?

"Is there more?" Rachael asks from beside Elaine. Hagrid shakes his head, "Gargoyles are hard to find. I was lucky just to find him." He smiles brightly at the fuzz ball.

Seeing the setting sun I immediately feel that adrenaline rush. Damn Professor McGonagall and her strictness. "Well, I hate to leave you hanging Hagrid," the statement left him confused, "but we have a curfew so ta!" I give him a brief hug, very hard to do by the way.

"Thanks for taking in Elaine!" I smile. "Not to worry, she's in safe hands." He smiled back. Aww, he reminds me of a younger Santa! I hope that doesn't offend him…

Hermione, Harry, and Ron say their good byes to Hagrid while Rachael, Lena, and I say our goodbyes to Elaine.

"We promise to come back tomorrow!" Rachael promised.

"I try to make those weird blueberry tarts that you liked from last summer." Lena proposed.

Elaine chuckled gently within our heads, leaning her own on Rachael's. _"You girls spoil me!"_

"Who else will?" I question, throwing my arms around her large brown neck. She still smelled like cinnamon sticks. Mmmm… lovely.

"Bye!" We yell as we all start the climb back to the castle. Up the wretched hill again…

---

Back in Stonehill, Pennsylvania, Adriane Char' day sat in an exquisite red puffy chair; plotting. Even at the age of thirty-five she still looked like the same old Adriane. (Just add on the wrinkles and stuff)

In various other seating arrangements was her old dear friends Kara, Emily, Ozzie (who is still a ferret), Goblin Prince Lorren, (now Kara's husband) Merprince Marlin (now Emily's husband), and Zach (now Adriane's husband).

Lyra, Ariel, Dreamer, and Drake (who had his face forced through an open window) were also there, staring at a pacing Kara.

"Omgosh, omgosh, omgosh!" Kara whined frantically, "My baby's in some strange exotic land with witches and wizards and by the looks of things, being hunted down by the Dark Sorceress!"

"Ah, reminds me of our good ol days…" Zach says dreamily to which Kara throws a glare at. If looks could kill…

Emily didn't look any better but she held herself together. Marlin sat beside her. "Why are they going now?" he asks, mostly to himself. He too was perplexed by this 'Hogwarts' deal.

"They're fine, Kara." Emily says, trying to comfort the Blazing Star.

"I just cannot believe we didn't know about this right away," Lorren says, his green face between his even greener hands. He almost looked like he was going to pass out.

Adriane was the only human concentrating on this situation. Stroking Dreamers ears with one hand and examining the letter in another she tried to put this all together.

Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sent the mages a letter of their daughters, explaining that they were there and why.

First thought was it was another trick from the Dark Sorceress or the Spider Witch but neither has been seen for years.

'Why didn't she tell me?' Adriane thought angrily to Dreamer.

'_Did you ever tell your parents?_' he counters back. Over the past couple years he has gotten pretty smart, like most people do.

'No… though I tried!' she answers. 'Maybe…' she didn't even finish the thought. Adriane bolted up, startling Zach and Dreamer. "We need to tell them." She boldly states.

Kara stops in midstep, "Tell them what?"

"What we are! How do we expect them to tell us about themselves if we can't tell them what we are?" she replies.

Lyra laughs within our heads loudly, _'I was wondering when one of you would suggest that!'_

Dreamer snarls at her, '_You couldn't have told us this earlier?!' _Lyra hisses back, hackles rose._ 'The mages must learn for themselves, haven't you figured that out?'_

Dreamer gave a sharp bark but retreated back to Adriane, glaring at the large wild cat.

"So is it decided?" Ozzie asks, twitching his whiskers. "Yeah, we're going to tell them." Zach replies softly.

**Missa:** I know, not a great chapter but I had to update _someday_. The next one should be more interesting, I hope… but I do like how I added the grownups into this. Just my opinion of course…


End file.
